Forgotten 2: Enclave
by Forest Elfin
Summary: COMPAfter leaving Ash, Mary Lynette sets out to find out who she is and ends up living a double life in an ancient enclave.
1. CHAPTER ONE : UNFINISHED BUSINESS

Disclaimer - I don't own any of LJ's characters and I don't make any money blah blah blah. However, I do own Tar, Dain, Zarach and Bono, but unfortunately, they haven't been paying their rent so I don't make any money out of them either. Damn. Reviews are really appreciated.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE - UNFINISHED BUSINESS  
  
  
  
"I'll be waiting Mary Lynette"  
  
Mary Lynette played his words over in her mind. It was ironic he'd used almost those same words that she'd told him a year ago; even more so that their positions were now reversed. She knew that in his heart of hearts, he had known that things would never be the same before it had happened. Before she'd died. Before she'd tried to kill his family.  
  
Mary Lynette looked back to the road, straight into the sunset. The road went on for as far as the eye could see, and there were no dust clouds in either direction to indicate that she wasn't alone. This comforted her; no people equalled no temptation. She'd been driving for several days, making her way to the coast, following her heart mostly, heading towards the ones Tar had called brothers.  
  
She had thought for many hours on where she would start, where she would begin looking for herself, the whole world being open to her. She had thought about going back to university, but decided her long absence and change might cause unwanted questions to be asked. She had thought about going back to Briar's Creek; but she needed to be alone, she reminded herself. Mary Lynette knew that her coastal in-laws was a loose end of sorts, and it seemed as good a place as any to start in finding herself, but she hadn't decided what to do when she got there yet, her initial fury at anything to do with Tar sated somewhat.  
  
Mary Lynette took her sunglasses off and flicked an irritating piece of hair out of her eyes. It was still hard to believe that she'd left everything she loved behind, set out alone into the world. Of course, Ash would try to follow her; she almost expected it. Thierry might be able to hold him back a few days, but Ash would eventually skip town and try to find her tracks. She would leave none for him to find. It seemed too dangerous to be connected to anyone or anything, in the place she was going.  
  
Instinctively, in a way that completely freaked her out, she had known exactly where it was she was going, a small cove on the coast, tucked into the turn of a cliff. Inside, there was a whole enclave of vampires and she knew somewhat about them. The brotherhood as it was called, was the centre core of the enclave and consisted of the strongest vampires and telepaths. They were the leaders and protectors of the enclave. Kill them and the enclave is open for the taking. A smile flickered across her face.  
  
They had focused all their energies into creating this power of telepathy and she had the distinct feeling that Maya had been involved in this somehow before she'd been killed. It seemed the kind of warped, twisted thing she would find amusing, having a secret sect of telepathic assassins nobody knew about.  
  
Wait a moment, who exactly was this Maya, the logical part of Mary Lynette questioned. She didn't recall meeting her, not having been out of Briar's Creek that much before it happened. Damn Tar and his stinking memories.  
  
Whatever Tar had instilled in her before he died, was connected to this. He had been a part of the brotherhood. A big part of it as well; she got the feeling he wasn't the type to be tied down as an errand boy. The brotherhood would know what it was he had done to her, but how would she possibly get them tell her, a renegade vampire in love with a Day Breaker.  
  
The first trick to come to mind was the heart broken widow, scorned by the Daybreakers and out for revenge. It was a classic Nancy Drew. The only obstacle she could see was pretending she still loved Tar, pretending that his death was still heavy on her mind, pretending she wasn't disgusted by the very thought of him. How could you hide thoughts like these from a telepath?  
  
She pulled the car over, suddenly tired from all this thinking. She needed a rest. Well, a meals on wheels would be better, but she didn't see anyone around. She got out of the car and wandered slowly in whatever direction her body took her. Mary Lynette led down in the warm dirt and let sleep take her.  
  
*** The questions squandered Mary Lynette into her sleep and chased around the edges of her vision. She could find no rest and became agitated, twisting and turning in her sleep. She sat up, hyperventilating and wide awake. Or so she thought.  
  
Sat opposite her was a shapeshifter, as if it was the most natural thing for him to be doing in the middle of the night. He felt like air to her touch, slippery and evasive against her mind. He was tall, dark, and not at all welcoming.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked her, mind and expression blank.  
  
"I'm here to find myself."  
  
He looked at her and smiled a sly grin, as if he knew something she didn't.  
  
"Are you sure you're not on a vengeance mission?" He paused. "And how exactly do you plan to get them to talk? Are you just going to go up to them and ask?" His voice has a light Irish roll to it, hinting of a greater depth to this man than Mary Lynette had first thought.  
  
"Who are 'they'?" Mary Lynette asked, wondering how he could know so much.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. "You know what you have to do. I am here to help you do it."  
  
"Why are you helping me? What's in this for you?" She raised her voice, that fiery temper slipping loose.  
  
"Let's just say I owe you a debt from a long time ago and I have come to repay it." Mare tried to ask more about it but he silenced her with a hand. "I'm not saying any more about it, so don't even try. Do you want me to do this or not?"  
  
Mare sat silently. She knew what he meant deep down; she just didn't want to see it. In order to pretend that she was 'Xanna', the heartbroken widow, she would have to become her, in order to successfully convince a room of telepaths.  
  
"Give me one hour."  
  
***  
  
Ash?  
  
Ash sat up in a cold sweat. That voice sounded so much like her that it made him ache. He was probably just imagining it. Wishful thinking. She'd only been gone three and a half days and he already felt his soul wrenching out of place. He felt so alone.  
  
Are you there, Ash? It's me, Mary Lynette.  
  
"Mare? Are you really here?"  
  
He got up and looked around the room. He felt dizzy and his vision began to swim in front of his eyes. Ash tried to move back to the bed, but collapsed on the floor sinking into unconsciousness.  
  
When Ash lifted his head, he was surrounded by silver glowing light. But. the light was quickly forgotten when he saw Mary Lynette stood in the centre of it.  
  
"Ash get up you fool. I don't know how long this is gonna last."  
  
Ash smiled and jumped to his feet, moving towards her. She hadn't changed a bit.  
  
"Listen carefully to me Ash. I have to tell you." She paused, tears filling her eyes. "I don't think I can say the words." She whispered and put her hand to her lips. She looked up suddenly, staring into space. "Zarach is calling me. I have to go. When you next see me, you have to touch me Ash. Make me remember. Make me understand. I'm so close to finding out, it's so exciting. But, I need you to find me, before it's too late." She looked up again, listening to something he couldn't quite hear.  
  
Ash began to get frustrated and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Mare, I don't understand. What are you talking about? Look. Tell me where you are and I'll come get you and everything will be alright. We'll work something out, I promise."  
  
Mary Lynette smiled at him and raised her hand to his face. There were tears in both their eyes.  
  
"You know why this is important to me, Ash. You knew the reason a year ago, and I know it now. The same reason why you left me a year ago and why I'm leaving you now. I have to do this."  
  
"When I left you, you died." She put her finger to his lips, silencing his protests.  
  
"Yes. Yes I did. But things are different now, Ash. I'm different now. Take my hand and see what I came here to show you. I cannot do this alone."  
  
Ash placed his hand in hers. He could feel her fear now, her fear of what she might become, of what she might do. An image of dark shapeshifter came into his mind. He was.Zarach, he could read the name from her mind. He could feel her gratitude towards him. What was it he had done? No, it was what he was going to do. He probed a little deeper.  
  
Don't Ash. I don't want you to see. I don't want you to know. You'll get hurt and I don't want that.  
  
Ash ignored her pleas and reached out to her through their soul mate connection. Zarach was going to bury her memories. She was going to the coastal enclave. Alone.  
  
No!  
  
He pulled back from her and grasped her shoulders more tightly.  
  
"No Mary Lynette. You can't face an entire enclave alone. I won't let you. Don't go. Please I'm begging you."  
  
Ash's face reddened in anger at her stupidity. He'd admit she was strong, stronger perhaps than anyone he'd ever met. But she had no chance against an entire enclave. Unless she wasn't going there to fight.  
  
"How are you getting there? What are you going to do? How are you going to survive?" He bombarded her with questions, but once again she silenced him with her fingertips on his lips.  
  
A tear rolled down Mary Lynette's cheek.  
  
"I'm already there."  
  
She started to fade in his arms, becoming transparent like a wisp of cloud.  
  
"Don't forget."  
  
She leaned forward, kissing him lighter than a wisp of cloud and as she did so, a white light flashed in his eyes. His eyes blurred at the intensity of it and he shut them tightly, but when he reopened them, he was at a derelict church. Ash could smell the sea and turning around, he could see ships in the bay across from him. The streets were in ruins around him, what seemed to him an ideal breeding ground for Nightworlders. He could smell death in the air, it's scent caressing his senses like a lost lover. He heard a deft movement behind him and spun to face it. White light flashed again.  
  
Ash opened his real eyes, but he couldn't make out much around him; they were full of tears. He was laid awkwardly on the floor. Wiping his eyes and looking around, Ash saw Thierry sitting cross-legged on a chest across the room.  
  
"You are beginning to form a habit for blacking out, Ash Redfern."  
  
"You have a habit of being there when I wake up. Why are you here?"  
  
"I know where that church is." 


	2. CHAPTER TWO : FORGOTTEN AGAIN

Disclaimer - I don't own any of LJ's characters and I don't make any money blah blah blah. However, I do own Tar, Dain, Zarach and Bono, but unfortunately, they haven't been paying their rent so I don't make any money out of them either. Damn. Reviews are really appreciated.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO - FORGOTTEN AGAIN  
  
  
  
"Are you ready, Mary Lynette?"  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All right. Concentrate on the sound of my voice. Listen to my voice and no other. You see blackness in front of you. It is dark and warm. It is inviting. Go to it and immerse yourself in it."  
  
Mary Lynette walked towards the blackness.  
  
"Until we meet again, Ash Redfern." She murmured, mostly for her own reassurance. She put her hands in her pockets to stop them from shaking and stepped into the blackness.  
  
***  
  
Thierry looked out at the sunrise, wishing he could have kept Mary Lynette here longer. Wishing he could know what it was she had inside of her. The power she had, it could affect the delicate balance of power between the Daybreakers and Nightworlders. It was a difficult puzzle to solve when she wasn't even here. She had been able to read his emotions like a book, knowing as soon as she mentioned his name that he had no clue to who she had become. He'd talked it over with Hannah of course, but she had just told him with that knowing glance, that if Mary Lynette was determined to know this, she would find out.  
  
Ash had been devastated when she'd first left, to lose her when he'd only just found her again. He'd locked himself in his room at first, refusing to do anything. Then he'd decided that he had to go after her, that she wouldn't have been able to cope without him. Thierry had asked him what he would have done if Mary Lynette had come after him nearly a year ago now. What if she'd got herself killed? Ash had kicked the chair over, knowing Thierry was right.  
  
All of Ash's sister's had talked to him, Goddess even Mark had gone to try and talk to him. Yet, Ash seemed hollow inside, a husk of a man. Thierry would let him go after her soon, let him try and track her. He wondered if Mary Lynette still had Xanna's skill at tracking. Interrupting his line of thought, he felt Hannah's arm slide around his waist.  
  
"Just thinking." He answered her silent question.  
  
They walked out arm in arm.  
  
***  
  
It was after midday on the day of Ash's dream that Thierry finally came around to talking to Ash about it. Of course, Ash had begged him for information as soon as he'd let slip that he knew where the church was, but Thierry, man of mystery that he was, said he needed to confirm it and would talk to him later. He knocked on Ash's door and let himself in.  
  
Ash stared at Thierry and Thierry held his gaze.  
  
"Where is it?" Ash asked tentatively, almost willing Thierry to tell him.  
  
"I have it marked on a map in my pocket."  
  
"Give it to me." Ash wasn't angry yet, just desperate.  
  
"Ash, think about it. She said to find her. She never said she would be at that church, just the area surrounding it. If you're going to find her, you'll need help. That's a whole city to search alone."  
  
Ash just looked dazed.  
  
"Take Rashel and Quinn with you."  
  
Ash stared blankly at Thierry.  
  
"We all know what Mary Lynette is capable of now, Ash. If you cannot revive her, many lives are at risk. You need help. James and Poppy offered to go, but I turned them down. Quinn and Rashel are the best fighters and trackers we have. They're also your friends." Thierry paused, weighing up Ash's expression. "I'll give you the map as well."  
  
Ash looked at Thierry. He had no choice.  
  
"Done."  
  
Thierry handed the map to Ash and Ash immediately headed towards the door. He paused next to Thierry.  
  
"They can come, but Thierry; she is coming back to me. I will not let them fight her. No matter what is at stake."  
  
Ash gave a final glare at Thierry for emphasis and stormed out. Thierry's eyes followed him. May the Goddess smile on them, for they're going to need all the luck they can get.  
  
*** She opened her eyes and tried to rub the huge amounts of dirt and grit out of them. The ground was warm beneath her, but her skin felt raw and burnt. There was a dark face above her, but his face seemed to flow with the wind. Her eyes were sore and painful, so she once again closed them. She felt sleep call her and she hoped that whatever was coming would be quick.  
  
*** Zarach bundled Mary Lynette in a cloak and stowed her in the back of the car. He turned the key in the ignition and pulled the car back onto the road. He had a long drive ahead of him.  
  
Several hours later, Zarach picked up the phone from the garage and dialled in a number silently.  
  
"Hello, Dain? Yes, it's me. I have someone in my car who I think you'd find very interesting." 


	3. CHAPTER THREE : HOMECOMING

Disclaimer - I don't own any of LJ's characters and I don't make any money blah blah blah. However, I do own Tar, Dain, Zarach and Bono, but unfortunately, they haven't been paying their rent so I don't make any money out of them either. Damn. Reviews are really appreciated.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE - HOMECOMING  
  
  
  
Dain stood by the window and watched the sun rise. It had been a vicious hunt last night, but he'd been interrupted. Something was coming. The mysterious phone call from Zarach was enough to set any man on edge and any vampire; Even one so strong as him. All of his clan had telepathic abilities and although they'd been used as Maya's private assassins down the centuries, now she was gone they were flying on their own agenda.  
  
He looked out at the sun rise and saw a dot of an approaching vehicle. Since this road led to nowhere but here, it would be business for them or if some fool had driven up here, breakfast had arrived. The driver was obviously Zarach, cool calm and completely unreadable. Damn those shapeshifters and their mind blocks. However, there was a presence in the back, female and strong, so very strong. He couldn't recognize her from her essence, but there was something familiar about it that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Well, this would be an interesting morning.  
  
*** Zarach carried the still sleeping form of Mary Lynette into the enclave through the cliff doorway, down the passage and into the main hall. He hated this hall particularly for not only was it the size of a football field, but the torches always seemed to be positioned so that over half the room was laid in shadow, letting the imagination think on what could be hiding in those shadows. This room also carried a burden of memories for Zarach, ones he would sooner forget. Dain was waiting in the centre of the room for him. How predictable. He presented the bundle to him and Dain pressed an envelope into his palm.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Tar's widow."  
  
The shock on Dain's face was obvious and was quite a sight. Not many things surprised the telepath and allowed himself a small smirk. Zarach left in a hurry, wary of the other's wrath. He fled back to the car and didn't release his breath until he was back inside the city. He hated vampires, especially those vampires. Once back in his hotel, he laid down to rest. He gave a single thought to Mary Lynette. He just hoped Dain didn't discover she was Ash Redfern's soul mate. He emptied his mind. He was skipping town tomorrow night and it would be a long drive home.  
  
*** Dain stared at the bundle in his arms for several moments, then seeing her twitch uncomfortably in her sleep, decided that a bed would be useful right about now. He stowed her in a room not far from his own and sat on a chair across from her. The fact that Tar was dead left him emotionally torn up, the fact that Tar had a wife left him speechless.  
  
After the death of Tar's soulmate at the hands of that wretched Redfern, he'd never shown any interest in women, no matter how persuasive Dain had tried to be. He wondered why she was strong? Had Tar given her his life? She must have been special indeed for him to give her so great a gift.  
  
"Dain?"  
  
He looked up, slightly confused that he'd not felt her awaken and also the face he didn't remember telling her his name. He studied her and watched a tear of pain fall over her cheek. Now that she was awake, her thoughts were open to him. She thought only two things.  
  
Tar is dead. Kill the ashen one. Tar is dead. Kill the ashen one.  
  
He read her memories carefully; trying not to upset what emotional balance she still had left. Satisfied she was no threat, but indeed an asset, he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He embraced her strongly.  
  
"It is alright little sister. You are safe here. We will kill the ashen one together and he will suffer for his deeds. Do not worry, you are home now."  
  
Dain stayed with Tar's wife for many hours, letting her retell her grief, pain and anger, letting her move on. Letting her retell the ashen one's torture of her, his stealing of her mind and torment of her afterwards. Dain saw how the Redfern had killed Tar and with a smile on his face to. His brother would be avenged and so would her pride and dignity. His anger rose at the ashen one, but he let it go. This was not the time to be angry. They had a lot to do.  
  
Tar had given the one he now knew as Xanna his life and in that his powers and strength. He told her this and watched as she fitted the pieces together. She had to learn how to control it before they went after the ashen one, as she preferred to name him. He had no doubt that she could kill the Redfern even without the aid of telepathy, but it was always amusing to appeal to vermin's mortality. Let them feel their death before they died. It was one of his personal favourite games to play.  
  
When she had exhausted herself, her eyelids drooping farther every second, he laid her down on the bed once again, lovingly placing the quilt over her as siblings will. Tar must have loved this girl completely and that made her family. It would be the brotherhood's priority now to avenge one of their own. He left the room and sending his thoughts ahead of him, went to talk to his brothers.  
  
*** When Xanna woke up, she found herself in a room seemed unfamiliar. She remembered talking to Dain, but the resemblance he bore to Tar made her heart ache. She opened the curtains and stared out at the sunset. She saw several black dots slip through the shadows towards the city. Dain appeared behind her.  
  
Our brothers are going to hunt. They will bring us back something. We will remain here. We have work to do.  
  
She nodded her understanding, knowing that he felt her desire to hunt, but was holding her back. She had much to learn.  
  
Xanna trained hard with Dain that day, although it still disturbed her to fight using wooden weapons. He landed a swift low kick, knocking her from her feet and instantly he was on her. She squirmed trying to find some reflex she could use to free herself. She found none.  
  
Do you surrender yet, little sister?  
  
She looked up into his face, just inches from her own. She saw something flicker across his eyes for a moment and he reached up and ran his fingers lightly across her face. The flicker was gone.  
  
You are learning little sister, but you still let your thoughts guide you. Never mind, we will begin again at dawn tomorrow.  
  
Dain spun up and left the room, scolding himself. Xanna led still, stunned, for several minutes, letting her heart rate slow to a normal pace. She got up silently and returned to her room and smiled. She could feel the others returning. Breakfast had arrived. 


	4. CHAPTER FOUR : LONGING

Disclaimer - I don't own any of LJ's characters and I don't make any money blah blah blah. However, I do own Tar, Dain, Zarach and Bono, but unfortunately, they haven't been paying their rent so I don't make any money out of them either. Damn. Reviews are really appreciated.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR - LONGING  
  
Ash set off the morning after his talk with Thierry with Rashel and Quinn in the back. Ash was not in a happy mood. It would take them almost a day to drive to the place Thierry had specified. What if Mary Lynette was there now? Hurt? Dying? Counting on him?  
  
"Ash."  
  
Ash peered into the rear view mirror.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell us how Mary Lynette fights. How powerful is she?"  
  
It took Ash a moment to realise that they were trying to distract him. It took him another to realise they were planning a last defence.  
  
"If she's Mary Lynette, she won't hurt us. If she's Xanna, she will kill us all, loving every minute of it. She fights hard physically, but she's not perfect. She takes too many risks; she has no regard for her life. However, she combines this with a mental attack, distracting and confusing her victim, allowing her to move in all the quicker. She took out my sisters and I without breaking a sweat."  
  
"Were you trying, Ash? Did you really try to kill her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you think you could?"  
  
No Ash ended with a mental blast. That is not an option.  
  
Neither Quinn or Rashel spoke again.  
  
***  
  
Once night had fallen, Quinn began to notice that the car wasn't moving in a straight line along the road, it was swaying side to side slightly. Stupid, stupid fool. Why did I let Ash drive all day?  
  
ASH!  
  
Ash jumped a mile up, hitting his head on the roof of the car.  
  
"What, what? What's going on? Jeez, Quinn. What are you trying to do to me?"  
  
"Wake you up, you fool. I happen to value the lives of my soul mate and I."  
  
"I wasn't asleep really." Ash tried to look stubborn and determined into the rear view mirror, but the black spots under his eyes defeated him.  
  
"Do you want me to drive Ash?" Quinn asked, trying to show his sincerity.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure, Ash?"  
  
"No. Look there's the sign, only another few miles and we'll be there."  
  
Quinn sighed quietly to himself and felt Rashel's head sag onto his neck. He was glad at least one of them was getting some rest. When a sign for a motel came up, he practically ordered Ash to pull in. Thankfully Ash pulled over without a fight.  
  
*** Dain slipped silently into Xanna's room while she was sleeping. She was so incredibly beautiful. He could see why Tar had chosen her over everybody else. He had seen the way she looked at him, but he also knew the reason. He reminded her of Tar, that was why she let her gaze settle on him or picked him out from a crowd. But it wasn't fair.  
  
Cloaking himself, he slipped further into the room and settled himself on the edge of her bed. Pulling the quilt further up over her, he let his fingers linger over her bare shoulders. Her skin was so incredibly soft, so very soft. His fingers brushed her neck and he felt a rise of heat flood up his spine.  
  
Feeling rather stupid, he rose quickly from the bed. Spontaneously, he knelt by her head and lightly brushed her lips with his. Dain fled the room.  
  
Xanna opened her eyes and brought her fingers to her lips.  
  
"Is anybody there?"  
  
Hearing no reply, she turned over and went back to sleep, it was only midday after all. After training all night with Dain, she was quite exhausted. Sleep reclaimed her.  
  
*** The church looked exactly the seem as it had in Ash's dream. He'd dragged Quinn and Rashel out of bed just after dawn and they'd been driving all over the damned city ever since. Ten minutes ago, they'd finally found it, even though the midday heat was now beating down ruthlessly on them.  
  
The church had obviously been derelict for quite some time, the windows were broken and the gardens wild. He could smell the sea from where he stood and turned around to see ships moving slowly across the bay. They sailed lazily across the blue expanse, not a care in the world. He hoped that one day he and Mary Lynette could join them. The streets leading to the church were derelict as well, shops boarded up and most of the houses black with ash. He could smell the scent of death in the graveyard behind him, a lingering bitterness.  
  
Experiencing a strange feeling of déjà vu he heard a deft movement behind him and spun to face it. Rashel appeared first, then Quinn a few moments later. They'd been scouting the area, looking for exits, looking for dangers while Ash had been gazing at the landscape. Looking for anything unusual as to why Mary Lynette might have specified here. Ash went into the church.  
  
"Find anything interesting, Quinn?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just a church yard. What are you going to do now?"  
  
"Visit an old friend."  
  
*** Xanna looked up from the book she was reading. She had been expecting Dain's call for over an hour now and it was now an hour past sunset. Finding herself restless, she'd found a volume of enclave law on her desk and got stuck in. In some ways it was strange and confusing, but in most ways it was common sense. It spoke of judgement, the ancient settlement to strife and dispute. Two combatants would meet and battle, sometimes to first blood, but for the more serious disputes, they would battle until death.  
  
Xanna  
  
She looked up and smiled.  
  
It is time.  
  
I am coming.  
  
Rising from her seat, she moved into the main hall. 


	5. CHAPTER FIVE : INFORMATION

Disclaimer - I don't own any of LJ's characters and I don't make any money blah blah blah. However, I do own Tar, Dain, Zarach and Bono, but unfortunately, they haven't been paying their rent so I don't make any money out of them either. Damn. Reviews are really appreciated.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FIVE - INFORMATION  
  
  
  
Ash heard the bell ring as he entered the bar. Half a dozen heads looked up, studying him, judging him. A year ago he would have felt comfortable here, felt like he belonged. It was Nightworld Club.  
  
Ash headed straight to the bar and ordered a mineral water. He stole quick glances around the club, searching, searching for him. He signalled to the barman.  
  
"Is Bono in today?"  
  
The barman studied him, weighing up his expression.  
  
"He's out back. Go right on out."  
  
Ash gulped the last of his water, not wanting to seem rude and slipped through the back door. Sure enough there was Bono trying to seduce some poor human girl.  
  
"Bono, Bono, Bono. When will you ever learn that humans do not find you dwarves attractive."  
  
Bono looked up startled. If Ash hadn't caught him by the scruff of the neck instantly, he would have run as fast as his little legs would carry him. Last time he'd crossed paths with the Redfern he'd ended being nearly burnt alive. He didn't treasure the memory.  
  
"Don't worry Bono. I'm only after information, not your useless hide. There is an enclave somewhere near here, isn't there." Bono nodded quickly.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"It's underground. Under almost the entire city. Only the shapeshifter knows all the entrances. I don't know any, I swear." Ash could practically feel the fear dripping off Bono's body.  
  
"Who is this shapeshifter and where can I find him?"  
  
"Zarach. Zarach is his name. I don't know where he is."  
  
Zarach was the name of shapeshifter who had done something to Mary Lynette. He was going to find him. Ash punched the dwarf in the stomach and he keeled over.  
  
"Tell me Bono. I can still see those burn scars."  
  
"He's at the Alanté Hotel.Room 167.You'll never catch him.He's skipping town tonight." He managed to choke out.  
  
"Watch me."  
  
Ash fled down the alley and jumped in the back seat of the waiting four by four. Quinn looked in the rear view mirror.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Alanté Hotel, room 167."  
  
*** Ash was in such a mental tornado by the time they reached the hotel, that Quinn could feel the rage coming off him in sheets. They got to the reception desk and calmly Quinn managed to ask the receptionist the directions to the room.  
  
"Are you Ash Redfern?"  
  
The question made Ash jump a mile from the floor. Ash nodded cautiously.  
  
"Welcome to the Alanté Hotel, Mr Redfern. Mr Zarach is expecting you and said to send you straight up."  
  
Quinn listened carefully to the instructions she gave. As soon as they were out of ear range, Ash uttered:  
  
"Bono."  
  
Ash practically broke down the door and showed his surprise to see Zarach sat calmly in the only chair in the room.  
  
"I've been expecting you, Ash Redfern, although I'm disappointed to say I was expecting you much earlier."  
  
"Tell me what you've done with Mary Lynette. Now."  
  
Quinn placed a restraining arm on Ash and felt Rashel do the same on the other side.  
  
"I took her to the enclave. That's what she wanted you know."  
  
"Where is the entrance?"  
  
"Well, there are hundreds of them Ash. In wardrobes, clubs, stations and phone boxes. Where do you want to go in?"  
  
"The most conspicuous."  
  
"All right. There is a car park right almost on the beach. Go south for about a mile and you'll find a small cove that's only dry in low tide. Climb up the back wall, but that's no easy task mind you, it's over five hundred feet high. You'll come in through a small crack in the main hall. Good luck."  
  
Ash straightened and shook off his companion's hands. He thought for a moment then added, "I'm not going to need any luck, because you're coming with us."  
  
Zarach was astounded. He stared blankly at Ash for several moments.  
  
"You put her in there, Zarach and now you're going to help get her out."  
  
Realising he was beaten, Zarach re-opened his packed suitcase, took out a bottle of beer and took a swig.  
  
"Meet me at the car park at." He searched for the tidal charts in his suitcase. Finding a yellowed paper, he traced his finger along the column until he found what he was looking for. ".6.30am tomorrow morning. Yes, that'll be fine."  
  
Ash stared at the shapeshifter for another moment then stormed out of the building.  
  
*** Quinn dropped Rashel back at the motel and glanced in the rear view mirror. Ash had paled considerably today and Quinn wondered when the last he'd fed was. He got out of the car and motioned for Ash to follow him. Once they were on the other side of town, Quinn gestured to a lone jogger. Ash shook his head.  
  
I'm not asking you to kill him, Ash. You have to feed to keep up your strength.  
  
Ash looked at Quinn's concerned face and stalked after the jogger. Quinn began walking in the opposite direction. He was readying himself to spring on the unsuspecting jogger, when a flash of red hair dove out from a nearby alley grabbed the jogger and pulled him back into it just as quick. 


	6. CHAPTER SIX : MEETING

Disclaimer - I don't own any of LJ's characters and I don't make any money blah blah blah. However, I do own Tar, Dain, Zarach and Bono, but unfortunately, they haven't been paying their rent so I don't make any money out of them either. Damn. Reviews are really appreciated.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SIX - MEETING  
  
  
  
Ash stood still, astounded beyond words. He'd unconditionally looked for her without question for several days, without a single thought as to what to do when he found her. It reminded him of the time when he'd chased into the woods at Briar's Creek. He just hoped it didn't end the same way.  
  
He stalked through the shadows into alleyway, just in time for him to see her break the neck of the empty husk she'd just been feeding on. She looked up. Dammit, She'd seen him. He moved deeper into the alley, moving always towards her. He remembered her words in his vision:  
  
"When you next see me, you have to touch me Ash. Make me remember. Make me understand." He would make her remember.  
  
Xanna stretched and smiled, supple as a cat. She waited for the ashen one to wait for her, he never made the first move, he was always so defensive.  
  
Maybe it was this line of thought that gave Ash the advantage he needed. He flung himself at her. She was so surprised that he'd begun the offensive so quickly, that he'd already pinned her to the ground before she'd thought of how to react. She almost growled at him in rage.  
  
"I'm doing what you told me, Mary Lynette."  
  
Since both his hands were occupied holding her down, he let his cheek sink against her face. She tried to twist away, but the more she resisted, the closer he came. A warm blue feeling began to envelop them both and she found herself in a completely different place.  
  
She opened her mental eyes. She was in grassy meadow; everything was green and young, bright and fresh. It made her sick. Ash was sitting next to her, gazing at her and she was laughing with him at some silly joke he'd made. She loved him, she realised. He was her soul mate. It was like watching someone else control her body.  
  
"That's not funny." She heard herself say and she reached out to pretend to hit him. He grabbed her hand and pulled beneath him. What he didn't expect was for her to fight back. She pushed him hard to the right, giggling with glee as they began to roll across the meadow, limbs intertwined. When they finally came to a stop, he stopped laughing and looked at her, as if for the first time, really seeing her.  
  
"I need you, Mary Lynette." He said quietly. This triggered some mental reaction in Xanna's mind and as he leaned down and kissed her, an electricity seemed to flow between them. She felt his love for her, and her love for him. She remembered why she had come to the coast.  
  
She pulled back.  
  
"I'm scared Ash."  
  
"I know, Mare." He smoothed her hair out of her face. "Don't worry. I'm coming into the enclave tomorrow. I'll set you free."  
  
"No, Ash. Don't come. You don't understand. These vampires are telepaths, you won't stand a chance against them."  
  
She pushed her way out of their soul mate connection and pushed Ash off her. She stood up in the alley. Her memory came back to her in drips and draps. She had come to the enclave to kill the brotherhood. She would do it. "Goodbye, Ash. And thank you. Thank you for making me remember."  
  
Mary Lynette ran off towards the enclave and Ash led alone in the alley.  
  
She tried lock her memories away with iron determination but it was like trying to pretend you didn't have a leg, when quite obviously you did. Dain would see through her disguise easily. Unless she could distract him somehow. She'd seen the way he looked at her. She couldn't. It had been different with Tar. She'd hadn't remembered Ash. How could she seduce a telepathic vampire.  
  
To save your soul mate's life, she answered herself silently. She clenched her fists. Ash wouldn't heed her warnings, he would come anyway. He would need Dain to be distracted. Dain was the one responsible for scanning. Distract him and distract everyone. If this was the only way to save Ash, then so be it.  
  
*** Ash wandered across town, feeling much stronger after feeding and also after just being with her. Her presence gave him a strength that just wasn't there when he wasn't with her. Ash met up with Quinn outside the motel and they both went in for some well deserved rest.  
  
Ash was the first one awake and once again dragged Rashel and Quinn out of bed and into the land rover. Quinn had scouted the car park the previous morning, so he drove over quickly. Ash was relieved to find Zarach already there, waiting. He didn't trust the shapeshifter, but there was something about him, something that shone through his exterior. If Mary Lynette had trusted him, then so would he.  
  
Zarach easily found the cove, and began clumsily climbing the wall. Rashel caught up with him first and quickly overtook him, being the best climber among them. Ash seemed to think that his arms were going to fall off if he climbed any further and made it known often enough. Quinn was pleased to have a small amount of the old Ash back, even if it meant listening to him complain for hours on end.  
  
*** Mary Lynette sat on the edge of her bed. It was time. Luckily she's managed to extract some of the details of their departure from Ash's mind during their soul mate link and Ash would be just about to start his climb now. If she was going to do something, she'd better do it now. She'd done her best to give herself the lost little girl look, but this was going to have to do. She slipped out of her room and gently pushed open Dain's door.  
  
The first rays of morning light shone around the edges of the black curtains, casting an assortment of shadows around the room. Dain looked up at her approach, uncomprehending why she was half dressed and in his room.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." She offered, hoping he would buy it.  
  
He pulled over the cover, offering a space next to him and she quickly jumped in. Heart beating ridiculously fast, she slipped underneath the cover. She snuggled down next to him and shut her eyes, hoping against hope that all those looks he'd given her weren't for nothing.  
  
Dain tried to breathe. She was in his bed and he wasn't doing a thing about it. But she was Tar's wife, he told himself. Yes, another voice told him, was being the most important word. Tar is dead and you're not. She's in your bed. Dain closed his eyes and felt her turn over in her sleep, laying on her back now. He looked across at her. In the first shadows of morning she was breathtaking. He ran his hand across her face and pulled himself closer to her. He kissed her neck and ran his hands through her hair. He felt her respond to him and open her eyes.  
  
"Dain?"  
  
Mary Lynette looked at him, feigning to be confused for a moment. He had caught the bait, hook, line and sinker. She just hoped she could completely distract him long enough for Ash to creep past his senses. Dain would never scan inside the enclave, he wouldn't expect there to be any reason to have to. She ran her hand along his jaw line and back behind his neck, trying to get him to focus all his attention on her. She drew his head down and kissed him. Mary Lynette prayed for Ash to hurry and ran her hand down Dain's back, urging him closer to her. 


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN : CAPTURE

Disclaimer - I don't own any of LJ's characters and I don't make any money blah blah blah. However, I do own Tar, Dain, Zarach and Bono, but unfortunately, they haven't been paying their rent so I don't make any money out of them either. Damn. Reviews are really appreciated.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN - CAPTURE  
  
When Ash reached the top of the cliff, Rashel popped her head out, nearly knocking him back down again. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him up on top, where a waiting Quinn smirked. Ash raised an eyebrow, but managed to return the smirk.  
  
"Too bad Zarach couldn't have shifted into a great big bird and carried us all up there. Probably would have been easier for him." Quinn whispered to Ash.  
  
Ash allowed a small laugh; it was true, Zarach was out of shape and had taken longer to climb than the rest of them. He heard a wheezing and Rashel threw Zarach over the top of the cliff. Zarach collapsed on the floor, coughing and spluttering. Ash and Quinn exchanged a glance.  
  
They rested for several minutes and when they were ready, Zarach gestured at a crack barely big enough for a man to squeeze through. He moved towards it and squeezed through. Ash followed him, Rashel then Quinn. They had to crawl through on their stomachs, scraping their arms, legs and elbows on the sharp sea rocks. Zarach stopped suddenly, causing Ash to bump into him and to swear violently.  
  
Tut tut Ash Redfern. What would Mary Lynette say if she heard you using that language?  
  
Ash turned and glared at Quinn through the darkness.  
  
"We're here."  
  
Zarach's quiet words silenced the company immediately and Ash, Rashel and Quinn crawled up level with him. They eyed the hall suspiciously and even with their combined nightworld vision, they couldn't see most of the hall.  
  
Several torches lined the hall, casting eerie shadows into the silence and Zarach had a strange sense of déjà vu from his last visit here, only days ago. There were so many emotions flowing through the air, and not one of them was useful. Ash turned his glance to Zarach.  
  
"Where now? Where is she?" He whispered.  
  
"I don't know, Ash. I honestly don't." Seeing Ash's protest he added, "But my best guess would be one of the chambers on the far side. See that far torch on the left side; there's a door on the other side that leads to a long corridor. I would expect her to be in one of those rooms."  
  
Zarach hung his head. He'd done what he thought was best, he had been so sure that he was helping her, repaying his debt to her but instead all he'd done was condemn her. He seemed to be good at that. He saw Ash glance at Quinn and they moved forward together. But something was wrong, the main hall would never be left unguarded. Maybe it was his sixth animal sense that made the hairs on the back his neck stand up. He tried to grab Ash back, but he was already down on the floor, moving towards the last torch.  
  
"Ash! Get back here. Something's wrong!" Trying to shout and whisper at the same time.  
  
He leaped down from the crack, hearing Rashel join him. He sprinted into the middle of the hall and grabbed Ash by the shoulder.  
  
"Something's wrong, Ash."  
  
"Yes Zarach. Something is very wrong."  
  
A voice answered from behind him, but it was not Ash.  
  
*** Mary Lynette was breaking up. She could feel Dar's hunger for her, the way his lips kissed her throat, or the way he caressed her stomach. She tried to abate him, feigning to tease but actually delaying. It made her sick to think of the act she was committing, but as soon as she thought of each minute she was buying for Ash, it all seemed worth while.  
  
Her shirt was unbuttoned now and Dain had taken full advantage of that prospect. His hands rubbed down her back like a sensual massage, ironing out any aches and pains. She'd never experienced this with Ash, but Ash seemed so far away right now. She pulled back from Dain slightly.  
  
Do you love me Dain? She said mentally, speaking seeming inadequate.  
  
Yes; but do you love me, Xanna?   
  
INTRUDERS IN THE MAIN HALL.  
  
Mary Lynette and Dain both jumped and covered their ears as if it might help. It was the chorus of a hundred voices, all-talking to them at the same time. They exchanged glances.  
  
Come on  
  
Mary Lynette pulled her shirt together and grabbed Dain's hand. They slipped silently through the shadows into the main hall, blocking their presence as they went, a standard procedure with outsiders.  
  
Mary Lynette's heart sank. Ash was stood in the middle of the hall with Quinn and Rashel. And Zarach strangely enough. What was he doing here? Dain lit the main torch and suddenly the entire hall lit up. Mary Lynette could see Ash's face fall, even though he hadn't seen her yet. They were surrounded by thousands of Nightworlders, and none of them had mercy in their hearts.  
  
*** Mary Lynette glided quietly a long the corridor to the more secure rooms, as they were known. In the previous hour since the capture, it had become common knowledge in the enclave that although she was Tar's widow, she had chosen Dain and since Dain was the commander of the Brotherhood, this gave her certain convenient privileges; like interrogating prisoners. The solider on duty nodded to her and opened the door.  
  
Ash was instantly on his feet when Mary Lynette entered the room, although there was confusion in his eyes as to whether or not she would kill him or hug him. She did neither. Seeing her hesitation, he moved towards her, but she stopped him with a raised hand. She looked around the room. Quinn sat in a corner, a mixture of joy and grief on his face, whilst Zarach sat alone, as far away as possible.  
  
Ash was still watching her. She tried to think. Of course this room would be monitored, but by how many ways she wondered. Could they listen in on the soul mate connection? Well probably not, but they would know something strange had been going on. She felt in her pockets. Only a pin. Hmm. She grabbed Ash in a headlock and pushed him against the wall, twisting his arm around into an unbearable position and shouting murderer at the top of her lungs.  
  
Quinn moved to stop her but something in the way her eyes flashed at him kept him still. After an animal yell, she threw Ash across the room and stormed out.  
  
Ash was grinning like a fool, immobile though he was and Quinn nearly slapped him. Ash held up his arm and sure enough, although already beginning to heal, three words were scratched clumsily on:  
  
Hope lives on. 


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT : ANSWERS

Disclaimer - I don't own any of LJ's characters and I don't make any money blah blah blah. However, I do own Tar, Dain, Zarach and Bono, but unfortunately, they haven't been paying their rent so I don't make any money out of them either. Damn. Reviews are really appreciated.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT - ANSWERS  
  
The morning after the capture of the intruders, Mary Lynette was summoned to their judging. Intruders into the enclave were usually killed for sport, unless someone already had a claim on them. She entered the main hall, where once again, Night People had surrounded the intruders; in what gave her feeling of déjà vu. She had dressed for what she was planning to do, not for what she was watching and therefore received several strange looks from the older members. The final words were just being delivered when she entered.  
  
"You Redfern have killed in cold blood one of our own, attacked his wife and now you trespass into our very enclave after her? Death seems not a fit punishment for you, but it is the only punishment I have to give." The 'judge' as he was called, looked incredibly old, which was strange considering this was a Night World enclave. Perhaps he was a shifter, Mary Lynette wondered.  
  
"So, if no one has any objections, you shall be executed in the traditional format of burning and staking."  
  
"I object." She tried to keep her voice calm and steady; the voice of Xanna would also have been cold and calculating, but that was asking a lot of an already nervous wreak.  
  
Mary Lynette could feel the eyes of the hundreds of Night Worlders gathered on her back. She could also feel their disapproval and annoyance at a young fledgling who'd seduced their commander. She continued anyway.  
  
"I call upon the ancient judgement for dispute between NightWorlders. I wish to claim these intruders and as they killed my husband, I would like the chance to dispose of them when and as I see fit."  
  
A murmuring flooded the audience. Mary Lynette was surprised at her own confidence.  
  
As she saw it, she had given just reasons to the Night World to become the intruder's champion. But who would they pick as the Night World's champion?  
  
*** "What are they doing?" Ash whispered to Zarach, who seemed to be the only one who had any idea to what was going on.  
  
"The judge is picking a Night Worlder to fight Mary Lynette."  
  
"What on earth for?"  
  
"She's fighting for our lives, Ash. If she wins, we live. If she loses, well she dies obviously, then we're given to the Night World to be disposed of as they see fit. I wouldn't think about that too much, it's not a pretty picture."  
  
Ash's expression was beyond words. He seemed to collapse inwardly at the mention of Mary Lynette's death, but a glimmer appeared in his eyes at the prospect of the remote possibility that they might actually get out of here alive.  
  
He felt Quinn's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Ash, Rashel can look after herself; she'll get Thierry and he'll come back with the Daybreakers and destroy this enclave. We'll escape this you, I and Mary Lynette. We'll live through this."  
  
Ash looked into Quinn's eyes. There was a deep sadness there, wondering whether Rashel would survive, and whether she would be able to reach Thierry in time to save them, but he voiced none of this and complained not once. Quinn's optimism was comforting, but it's suddenness didn't quite hide his despair.  
  
Strong arms clasped Ash's hands behind his back and dragged him into a wicker cage along with Zarach and Quinn. The cage itself could just fit the three of them in it, but the bars looked surprisingly flimsy. Ash tried to ram the door, but was rewarded with a high voltage shock, sending him flying backwards in the air. He hit the ground awkwardly and was paralysed for several seconds. Quinn dragged Ash back against the back wall, thankfully made of packed dirt like the rest of the hall.  
  
"Guess.I won't.try that.again." Ash's body still twitched involuntarily from the electricity, leaving him aching everywhere. He tried to grin at Quinn in a mischievous glance and failed miserably. The spasms shortened and became less frequent and Ash was able to sit up properly against the wall.  
  
Zarach glanced at Ash.  
  
"Mind guards." He said, gesturing at the outside of the cage. "Damned vamps and their mind tricks." He paused. "No offence."  
  
"How come you know so much about this enclave?" Quinn had always been suspicious of the shifter, even though Zarach had made no effort to change when threatened and showed no obvious characteristics of his animal. Quinn wondered exactly who this guy really was and if they could trust him.  
  
Zarach looked through the bars, focusing on something beyond these walls, beyond this place.  
  
"I knew Tar's father when he was still alive. I used to stop by for long visits. After he died, I had no reason to be here. Tar wasn't like his father, but he was better than him." He said, motioning to Dain. "He is pure evil incarnated. I could never understand how Dain could have come from a decent enough vampire like his father." Zarach carried on murmuring about the good old days, so quietly that even vampiric hearing couldn't pick up most words.  
  
"How come you never shifted when the vamps surrounded us?" Ash asked him, following Quinn's lead.  
  
"Was a useless idea. We were outnumbered, Ash."  
  
"What's your animal?" Zarach looked up into Ash's eyes. He looked incredibly worn, old far beyond his appearance. His looks aged him at about twenty five, but his eyes, his eyes said at least twice that, maybe even three times. That was strange, Ash couldn't remember hearing about immortal shifters anywhere.  
  
The 'Judge' raised his long aged arm and pointed at one of the Night Worlders gathered and the hall fell into gossip.  
  
"They've chosen."  
  
The crowds parted to look at their champion, each person shifting out of the way of the hand. Would it be a witch, wondered Zarach. No, he doubted it. It would be most likely a member of the Brotherhood or a shapeshifter. He could see the back wall between the rows of bodies now, he would see the champion soon. An ethereal looking witch stepped nimbly out of the way to reveal the last person. It was Dain.  
  
***********************************  
  
Hope this chapter was alright!  
  
Shadow: So many reviews *blushs* Thank you so much!! I've finished writing the story, not sure if I like the ending yet though.about five more chapters to go.  
  
Practikalmagik: Glad you like it!! Wasn't sure if the whole hope lives on was a bit clichéd.  
  
Lethal: Thanks!  
  
Spanishgoddess86: Again the writing is coming soon!!! Thanks for letting me know, it means a lot! 


	9. CHAPTER NINE : FIGHT

Disclaimer - I don't own any of LJ's characters and I don't make any money blah blah blah. However, I do own Tar, Dain, Zarach and Bono, but unfortunately, they haven't been paying their rent so I don't make any money out of them either. Damn. Reviews are really appreciated.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER NINE - FIGHT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dain was astounded, it had just been one thing after another today. First he had made out with Xanna, the love of his life, subsequently the intrusion of the intruders had prevented him binding her to him. Then she had decided to fight for a claim to the prisoners. Afterwards he had been chosen to be the champion for the enclave. He honestly loved Xanna. He loved her fiery hair and the temper that came with it; he loved her strength and power, and the weakness and emotion that drew him to her.  
  
He didn't want to fight her and stood dumbfounded as the entire enclave looked at him with pride. They wanted him to kill her, he could tell. He approached the judge and spoke in hushed tones. Did he have to fight her? Did the judge know he was in love with her, and if so, how could he be expected to fight her? Could he fight to first blood instead?  
  
The judge waited patiently Dain to finish, then placed a bony finger on his forehead.  
  
"You have been chosen. You will fight in the ancient way. You will kill her or she will kill you. It is as it has been for centuries and will not change for the lust of brother. You will find someone else when she is gone."  
  
The judge placed slight pressure on his finger and pushed Dain into the central area of the hall. A rope was being laid out in a circle, roughly twenty metres in diameter. The crowds moved back to the edge, but were not squashed due to the sheer size of the hall.  
  
Xanna stepped into the circle and he followed her movements. She seemed so calm about this whole experience, about the prospect of one of their eminent deaths. She strapped two short knives to her thighs and memories of what those thighs had felt like hours before threatened to overwhelm. She had always favoured the short knives in practise, preferring to slash and swipe rather than to punch and kick. She choose a light quarterstaff from the wall and prepared herself.  
  
Dain found he had unconsciously chosen a similar pair of knives to Xanna's, but longer and thinner in comparison. He picked up a heavy quarterstaff, liking the weight and texture of the wood in his hands. He could still see the remnants of blood from the last time this staff had delivered a killing blow. He just hoped he could convince her to yield before that happened.  
  
*** Mary Lynette tried to remain calm. After the recovery of her life's memories with Ash the previous night, she had forgotten many of the skills she used when she was known as Xanna. Dain was an experienced hunter, a cold blooded killer with centuries of practise at combat. She was a post high school student, recently made vampire, with about as much ferocity as Jade's kitten. She hadn't been able to distract Dain long enough for Ash to pass by undetected, and if she had to pay for it in her own blood, then so be it.  
  
They began circling, slowly at first then with increasing speed. She could see the conflict in his eyes and was surprised at the depth of his feelings for her. She'd only been involved with him for a short time, and several hours ago, but she was already feeling the repercussions. She struck out impulsively at his feet, thinking knocking him off his feet would be a good thing, a very good thing.  
  
He blocked easily, knowing her style of fighting before she did from hours of training in the previous days. He snapped his quarterstaff down hard on hers, using it's superior weight and length to hit her knuckles squarely. She recoiled from the pain, and he used her distraction to knock her off her feet.  
  
She grounded her quarterstaff in the dirt to balance herself, and used it as a board to jump from, delivering an unexpected high kick to Dain's chest. She was breathing hard now, and as Dain stumbled backwards in disbelief, she retrieved her staff. She readied herself in a fighting stance, looking up at him between stray strands of her hair.  
  
"Again."  
  
He rushed at her, blows flowing between them like water. Where one struck, the other blocked and visa versa, recalling steps to a dance only they remembered. Always she seemed distracted, as if something was going on just beyond her peripheral vision that was more important, something she should be paying attention to. Dain took advantage of her confusion and knocked the quarterstaff out of her hands. She rolled backwards to try to reclaim it, but Dain was already there holding it down with his foot. He smacked her across the jaw with the quarterstaff and the pain of the wood flooded down her jaw like fire.  
  
Mary Lynette watched the quarterstaff coming down towards her skull and rolled out of the way at the last moment. She leapt to her feet and drew her long knives, holding them at the ready. Dain threw the quarterstaff down, drawing his own knives in reply and they began circling again. The pain in her jaw lessened, turning numb and she looked up into his eyes. He was completely caught up in this fight, his emotions bent on winning this fight; using any and all means necessary.  
  
She struck out with both knives simultaneously, trying to unbalance him with tactics she didn't remember him teaching her. This must be one of Tar's tricks and she silently thanked him. His unbalance led her to give him a small gash across the shoulder and immediately he drew back.  
  
"You have drawn first blood." Dain looked up to the Judge, hoping for a motion, a word, anything that could indicate this fight was over. There was none.  
  
"Yes. Yes I have." Mary Lynette felt strange, a familiar sheen coating her body and wrapping her in pleasure. She was enjoying this.  
  
*** Ash was as close to the bars as he could possibly get without touching them, although every time she received a blow he winced, drawing nearer to the bars every time. She'd started off slow, but she'd warmed up now. He wondered how much of her was Xanna and how much was Mary Lynette.  
  
When the quarterstaff came for her skull, he went to grab the bars with fury and if Quinn hadn't grabbed his hands with lightning reflexes, he probably would have been unconscious for the rest of the fight.  
  
He saw her draw first blood with the long knives, they really were her weapon, like they were an extension of her arms. He nearly whooped with joy, but remembered where he was. He sat down as they circled again, watching silently.  
  
*** Rashel had heard Quinn's voice in her head,  
  
Run Rashel! Get back to the jeep and drive to the safehouse. Get Thierry. GO NOW!!  
  
She hadn't wanted to leave, but she'd seen her advantage and slipped into the shadows. She crawled back down the passage at double speed, her elbows bruised and bloody. She was in such a panic; she hadn't seen the cliff edge coming. Leaving Quinn in that enclave with Ash. Leaving Quinn.  
  
She was falling, grasping for anything, anything to stop the weightless feeling of falling for hundreds of feet through the air. She managed to right herself and grabbed onto the cliff, but her velocity made her hands slide down the rock, taking much of the skin with it. She cried out and felt a large handhold. She grabbed it frantically with both hands and groaned as her shoulder dislocated. She let that hand fall to her side, and she was dangling precariously by one hand, possibly hundreds of feet from the ground. Her hand was slick with blood and it was slipping. She had a last thought of Quinn and let go.  
  
*****************  
  
Sorry, going away for the weekend, so no updates till at least Monday *hides in the corner.* Hope you enjoy the double helping to tide you over!! 


	10. CHAPTER TEN : CONFUSION

Disclaimer - I don't own any of LJ's characters and I don't make any money blah blah blah. However, I do own Tar, Dain, Zarach and Bono, but unfortunately, they haven't been paying their rent so I don't make any money out of them either. Damn. Reviews are really appreciated.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TEN - CONFUSION  
  
Rashel woke up. Her head was pounding and her body, oh god, her body felt like she'd been run over with a steam roller. She tried to turn over and cried out into the darkness as she remembered her fall. How she had survived, she didn't know; but she knew one thing. She was alive and as long as she stayed that way, she wasn't going to give up. She turned over, groaning at the pain of her dislocated shoulder and her numerous bruises and went towards the daylight.  
  
"I'm coming Quinn." She whispered to the light.  
  
Rashel squinted in the daylight, her eyes burning with tears. The tide was coming in fast, she'd have to hurry to make it back before she was cut off. She sat down on the edge and rolled off the rocky outcrop onto the sand. She set off on a loping run through the shallows, the salt water seeming to eat her skin alive from the inside out. It seemed like forever before she was back in the car park, before she was inside the car, taking the car phone out from under the seat and dialling Thierry's number. Forever before she heard his voice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's.Rashel." She stuttered out, still breathing hard from her run.  
  
"Rashel, what's the matter? Where's Ash and Quinn?"  
  
"There's trouble Thierry. Ash and Quinn have been captured by the brotherhood and are being held inside somewhere. I don't know anything about Mary Lynette, I never saw her. Goddess Thierry, I don't even know if they're still alive."  
  
"Of course they are Rashel. How did you find the entrance, we've never been able to penetrate the brotherhood before?"  
  
"We were shown by a shifter called Zarach."  
  
"Zarach?" The surprise in Thierry's voice shocked even Rashel, leaving the line silent for a minute.  
  
"Have you met him before?"  
  
"Yes. A long time ago." He paused thinking over the situation. "Keller and Galen aren't far from you. Stay in the car and lock the doors, I'll send them straight over to you now. Rashel, you're the only one that knows how to get into the enclave now."  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
"Look after yourself Rashel."  
  
"I will."  
  
The phone went dead.  
  
***  
  
Mary Lynette felt radiant and powerful, wild and beautiful. She circled with Dain, watching his muscles, looking for any hint that he might make a move. She grew tired of circling, knowing that they evenly matched. She struck out with her left knife, slashing high enough to try and weaken his lower guard, but he was too quick for her, blocking before she'd even decided what to do. That was the problem, he'd taught her most of the moves she was using with knives. How could she find something that he was unfamiliar with?  
  
The only thing he hadn't taught her was basic combat, without weapons or telepathy. If that was the only way to win this fight, then so be it.  
  
Mary Lynette stepped back from the circle they were tracing between them and held her knives out in front of her. She dropped them and listened as the metallic ringing sound echoed through out the halls. She stepped past her knives and kicked them out of the way. If she was going to win this fight now, she would need a miracle.  
  
*** "What the hell's she doing?"  
  
Ash was going mental inside his cage, both mental and physical. He looked over at Quinn, wanting him to agree with him, explain it to him with that cool confidence he always had; he wanted him to just say something.  
  
"I don't know Ash."  
  
Ash was astounded and silently stared at Quinn for a full minute, before slowly turning his head back to the fight.  
  
"What I do know is, if I were her, I'd be making use of that tremendous telepathy in some way. I can feel it coming off in waves from her, even from all the way over here."  
  
Ash cocked his head at Quinn, he'd forgotten that Quinn was considered a strong telepath among vampires, or at least normal vampires anyway. He had a valid point though. Why wasn't she fighting with every weapon she had?  
  
*** Dain was taken aback. Why on earth had she thrown down her weapons? Perhaps it was a result of the clouding he'd been projecting into her during the fight. He'd not wanted to use too much telepathy on her, slightly concerned that she might pick up on it and retaliate in force. He really would have a tough fight on him then. He wasn't even sure if he could beat her without seriously harming her. What would he do if she died?  
  
The feeling of intimicacy he'd experienced with her that morning still flashed through his head. The feel of her lips upon his neck. The feel of her breath on his cheek. The taste of her skin. The smell of her hair.  
  
Xanna made a move towards him. He really didn't want to do this. He had no choice, he told himself. If he defied the enclave, he would disgrace his brothers, his parents, everyone he'd ever known and most of all he would be defying himself. Was she worth that? 


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN : PROVOCATION

CHAPTER ELEVEN - PROVOCATION  
  
Rashel sat in the car. She'd locked the doors hours ago, but couldn't understand why she couldn't just go straight back into the enclave to help Quinn and Ash. And Mary Lynette. The whole reason they'd gone was to rescue her, and now they themselves needed rescuing. It was a typical Quinn plan, rush in, pummel anything that moved and ask questions later. Although this time, they'd been pummelled themselves. If she even managed to find her way in undetected, how could she possibly fight off an entire enclave, rescue Quinn and the others and get out alive?  
  
Spontaneously, she unlocked the car door and jumped out. She ran down onto the beach and looked towards the cove. She would go up against all of the Nightworld to save Quinn, why had she left him in the first place? She got to the edge of the water and felt tears running down her face. The tide had been coming in whilst she'd made her escape, it had been good at the time, cutting off pursuit. Now it was bad, because she couldn't get back in. As soon as she lost touch of the ground, the tide would sweep her out to sea and what use would she be to Quinn out there?  
  
She collapsed on the shore line, all the pain of her bruises and cuts re- awakening. It would be hours before the tide got out enough for her to reach the entrance. "Then I'll just have to wait. I can do patience." She told herself.  
  
She looked out over the sunset, the sky itself seemed to bleed.  
  
"Just hold on a little longer, Quinn. I'm coming."  
  
She whispered, just before a group of silent figures surrounded her.  
  
*** Mary Lynette was beginning to hyperventilate. She had absolutely no chance of winning this fight, yet she knew she had to try. She was Ash's only hope. She stole a quick glance and smiled, she had something worth fighting for. She took a deep breath and steadied her mind. Her Dad had always told her anything was possible if you believed it was and even though he was hundreds of miles away, he seemed to say those words to her now.  
  
She could win this fight. I believe, she told herself. She walked over towards Dain and stood only feet from him, watching his face fall.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"I don't want to do this. Are those vermin really worth that much to you?"  
  
"Yes. I would rather die than see them killed as if they were ordinary vermin by the likes of you. They may be vermin, but they are my vermin."  
  
Dain sprung towards her only a breath after she'd finished, but then again he wasn't the patient type. He struck out with the blades and drew a laceration along her elbow with a lucky flick; she rewarded him by performing a spin kick and knocking one of the knives across the hall. She backed off, breathing heavily and watched her cut heal over. She readied herself and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Dain came at her half-heartedly, or it seemed to her. She could never land a full blow as he was being too damned defensive. He'd didn't really want to do this and was concentrating on defence, and not attack. Until he opened himself up a bit more, she could not win this fight. She did something really stupid then.  
  
When she pinned him to the ground, he remained there, not fighting her.  
  
Do you know what it felt like when I killed your brother? It was exhilarating, that's what it was. She could feel Dain's anger bubbling, she'd found a pressure point and she kept on squeezing. I used him, just like I used you. I played the scorned widow act so well that you didn't question anything I fed you from my mind. You were so easy to seduce, well, it was almost boring, but then again, your brother was worse."  
  
She could actually see Dain fuming now, she'd really found his weak spot.  
  
"You.BITCH!!!"  
  
She leapt off him and stood several paces away from him, a coy smile on her face. Mary Lynette hoped that she was ready for the full force of his anger.  
  
Without even moving, he threw her across the room with the sheer fury of his will. She tried to get up and failed, his mind crushing down on her. He stood up proudly and walked casually over to her, pressing harder on her mind with every step. She let out a groan and cringed with pain.  
  
"You are nothing to me, less than vermin. You are a virus, you move from person to person, infecting their minds and bodies and controlling. I stop this now." He turned her over to her stomach and lifted his long knife high over her, watching with pleasure as her eyes grew white with fear.  
  
"Did you really think you had any chance against me?"  
  
He laughed and stabbed the knife hard down into her chest.  
  
*** Rashel looked up at the moon. Everything hurt. She was dying, she knew, yet her tormentors still insisted on beating her some more. She heard a blood curdling roar and passed out. 


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE : BRIDGES

CHAPTER TWELVE - BRIDGES  
  
  
  
The world seemed to explode around Mary Lynette. She could feel her blood pumping through her veins and out onto the floor. Her head rolled to the side, her vision blurring around the corners with blood. Through the red mist she could just about see a white figure waving frantically and basically becoming hysterical. She smiled; it must be Ash.  
  
I'm sorry Ash, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. She thought almost to herself.  
  
No, Mare you don't have anything to be sorry for. You're going to fine, just don't let go and stay away from any lights. Do not go to the light! Listen to my voice, concentrate on everything around you.  
  
Ash's voice seemed to fade in her mind, replaced by just the barest feel of his presence until even that paled. She couldn't see anything she realised, but that was alright. Ash would think of some brilliant plan to escape, he always did.  
  
Mary Lynette left her physical body and felt free. She had a sense of movement and looked around her. She was walking along a glass bridge, surrounded by a dark mist. Every time she took a step forwards, the noises and sounds behind her grew weaker, fainter and less important, until only thoughts of walking across the bridge remained. Mary Lynette was wearing a long white dress and it made a pleasant sound as it brushed against the glass bridge.  
  
She started humming in time with her footsteps, and then something flashed in front her eyes. It was the memory of the first time she'd heard that song, years before. She turned from the radio; it had been the song she'd been listening to when she'd first met.Ash. She saw him again anew, the texture of his skin, the shade of his hair, the colour of his eyes.  
  
Ash. She thought and with that one thought, it seemed she came back to the world and the world came back to her. I don't want to die, she told herself and she turned on the glass bridge and began running along the bridge in the opposite direction to that she had come.  
  
*** Ash was completely hysterical. Mary Lynette had been out for over twenty minutes now and the judge had stumbled slowly to her side, placed his hand on her neck and pronounced her dead. He awarded the contest to Dain, who was sat on a stool, clearly still fuming. Most of the NighWorlders drifted out now, bored.  
  
Even though most of the hall had only been able to notice the emotions of the exchange that had set Dain off, Ash, Quinn and Zarach had heard everything. They knew she'd done it purposely.  
  
"Oh, Mare.Why did you have to die?" He began again as the Judge walked away from her corpse. Quinn tried to comfort him, but it was no use. There was no way to comfort for the loss of a soul mate.  
  
*** Mary Lynette could feel her body again, the pain of her wound hitting her full in the face. She felt herself wanting to slip away once again, but she held onto that core of iron determination. The weapon wasn't wood, it wouldn't kill her; all she had to do was survive for a while and it would heal.  
  
The whole room was whispering and she could feel Dain's triumph. Well, his temporary triumph she thought. She had the power to win, she just had to find it. She looked deep inside herself and found a small spark, hiding in the shadows. She fanned it slowly until it roared with a voice all of it's own and rose to the surface. She felt her wound healing, the blood seeping back into her system where it belonged. Her lungs were burning, they were on fire.  
  
Mary Lynette drew in the deepest breath she'd ever taken and felt the oxygen flooding into her system. The room went into silence as she flexed her fingers and toes, pushing her arms back slowly to raise herself up. She seemed more aware of herself, she felt.alive. Dain turned slowly towards her and almost bored, drew and threw his remaining knife at her in one swift movement. She showed no inclination to move and when the knife was but an arm's length from her face, she resisted against it. The knife stopped in mid-air, suspended by nothing and everything. It fell to the floor, the clang reverberating around the hall. Ash lifted his head and stared open mouthed.  
  
"I've been enlightened Dain." She walked confidently towards him, never casting her gaze away from his eyes. She saw him panic, just picking up random objects from around the room and throwing them at her. All stopped within two feet of her and dropped to the ground. Goddess he tried moving the several Night Worlders that remained, but all were replaced with care.  
  
"You've been a very bad boy, Dain. Killing innocents down the centuries without remorse, even if it was for Maya. You even killed your father, and yes I do know about that." Zarach's expression turned to shock.  
  
"You should have known that one day someone would even up the score."  
  
She moved close enough to him that she could hear him breathing and whispered in his ear, "That someone is me." Her hand touched his chest, gently caressing the fabric of his jacket. When it was right above his heart, she dove it straight through his skin and grasped it. Her body recoiled with the backlash of power that flowed straight out of it, but she held on. He twisted his face to her, tightened with grim determination.  
  
"Everything here is built by me. Kill me and you kill everyone else too, including your precious vermin. If I die, you'll unleash the energy contained in this hillside, and the entire coastland will collapse." He whispered in a strained voice.  
  
"I don't think I need to worry about that."  
  
She yanked out the black, twisted thing that was his heart and crushed it in her palm. His limp body collapsed on the floor. Instantly, the walls began to crumble, the delicately packed earth flowing out slowly back to how it had been originally.  
  
"Ash." She whirled around and ran to the cage. Ash was still in a state of shock from seeing her miraculously re-awaken and stood still in the middle of the cage. There was chaos around her, the remaining Night Worlders had decided that they had definitely seen enough and if they were escape, they had to scream and be hysterical generally. But how could she free Ash, Quinn and Zarach from the mind guards?  
  
"Allow me." Zarach said from the shadows. "I wouldn't mind a little help though, Mary Lynette."  
  
He smiled and gestured for her to raise her hand against the wall of energy and he raised his to match it. Closing his eyes and uttering a few words as their fingers touched the beams shattered like glass, also sending Mary Lynette and Zarach flying back a few feet from the sheer force of it. Ash was instantly at Mary Lynette's side.  
  
"Ash, I'm all right you fool. Get off me, we have to get out of here." She shouted and she saw the hurt in his eyes. He was afraid he had lost her.  
  
"Save it for later." She whispered in his ear as he pulled her up. He grinned/  
  
"Come on," yelled Zarach. "The whole place is gonna collapse."  
  
They ran towards one of the end doors, but Dain's words flowed through Mary Lynette's head.  
  
If I die, you'll unleash the energy contained in this hillside and the entire coastline will collapse.  
  
She had an idea. Mary Lynette turned and ran back to the centre of the hall and plunged her hands into the dirt. She had seen Dain do this once before after she'd accidentally stabbed him in the shoulder with a wooden sword whilst practising. When he'd returned, he had been completely healed, if not more energized than he had been before. This most be the energy source he'd been talking about.  
  
"Mare! What are you doing? We have to go, NOW!"  
  
"I have to finish it. Dain left something behind, something that would take away half the coast if he should ever die."  
  
*** Ash stared at her, finding it strange that he should compare this Mary Lynette to the Mary Lynette he'd first met in Briar's Creek now, in this moment before his death. She was completely calm on the surface, even whilst the room around her was complete chaos. Something seemed to shimmer from her into the ground and back again, in a line of communication. Once upon a time, he would have found this strange and he allowed himself a small smile.  
  
The shimmering faded and seemed to flow into the ground, revitalising it, leaving Mary Lynette looking frail and drained.  
  
"I'm done." She whispered and collapsed backwards. Ash caught her before she hit the ground and picked her up.  
  
"Which way?"  
  
Mary Lynette lifted her head slightly, "Left, straight down the hall and up the second set of stairs."  
  
Ash ran for all he was worth, ducking between falling lamps, shelves and goodness knows what else. The earth shook beneath him as he ran and when he finally saw the sunlight outlining the door, he just ran full force into it, knocking it from the hinges.  
  
He saw Quinn waiting for him after he'd broken free onto the cliff and ran after his lead. They ran inland and collapsed in the car park. It seemed most of Circle Daybreak was there waiting for them.  
  
"Why does the cavalry always arrive after we need them?" Ash said, obviously back to his usual cocky self. "And why do I always end up carrying somebody."  
  
"Well," Mary Lynette said, waking up a bit more. "There are rewards." She kissed him and he grinned like a schoolboy.  
  
"I will carry you anytime you like."  
  
Mary Lynette smiled back. "Well, if you don't mind, I think I can walk by myself now."  
  
Ash blushed and put her down. Thierry walked over to Ash, Quinn and Mary Lynette.  
  
"Well, it seems that you managed to destroy one of most malicious enclaves ever built that we've been trying to penetrate since the beginning of Circle Daybreak, all in one day. Congratulations."  
  
"Where's Rashel? Have you seen her, I don't know where she is. Is she alright?" Quinn asked, not drawing a breath.  
  
"Well, she's all in one piece, just. The witches are just about to strangle her though, she must be the world's worst patient, but otherwise fine. She's in the back of the land rover."  
  
Quinn automatically ran over to the truck. The others guessed he'd found when they heard loud screaming, crying and name calling.  
  
"I'm so hungry, I think I could eat a horse." Mare said as Thierry walked away towards one of the trucks.  
  
"Really? Tried it, not nice; and please just don't ask."  
  
Mary Lynette raised an eyebrow. Several of trucks were starting to drive away and she and Ash got into the back of one of them.  
  
"So, what did you get up to."Ash began as they drove away.  
  
Mary Lynette silenced him with a finger. "I have become someone else, fought the leader of an enclave, died again, been jolted by psychic electricity and joined with the energy source beneath a hillside." She rested her head on his chest. "And I'm knackered. I'll tell you it all later, but now I need to sleep."  
  
Ash watched the world go by and listened to Mary Lynette's breathing. She'd fallen asleep almost immediately, so perhaps she really was that tired. He had many questions, but they could wait. He had believed that she was dead after Dain had stabbed her, believed that she was gone for over twenty minutes. Then she had come back suddenly as some kind of goddess incarnate and he was still getting used to the idea. But then again she was a goddess to him anyway, so nothing had changed. He idly stroked her hair and felt sleep draw him on. He let it come. 


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN : EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE  
  
  
  
".So you see, when I killed Dain, I absorbed his power and when I communicated with the energy, I gave it back all the power. The enclave had been leaching power off it for centuries, so I just gave it all back. All of it."  
  
Mary Lynette looked around nervously and the circle of faces looked back. They had gathered for a meeting back at Thierry's soon after they arrived and she had told them nearly everything. Of course, she'd told Ash absolutely everything first, and there had been arguments and tears over her decisions and methods, but afterwards, they had come closer together; in more ways than one. She grinned, it had been a great night. She'd left out in this telling what she remembered of her journey of crossing over, it felt personal and private somehow. Ash hadn't seemed to think she had any reason to be embarrassed that some cheesy country song had brought her back from death, but that was just Ash for you.  
  
The faces around her were thoughtful, some astonished, some obviously disapproving, but most proud. She was pleased.  
  
"Do you still have any of your powers?"  
  
"They weren't' really mine, they were Tar's and I gave them back along with Dain's. I have absolutely none. Nada. Just normal, average vampire Mary Lynette here.  
  
"So what will you do now, Mary Lynette? I'd be willing to bet that most of those Night Worlders escaped and I expect you've made more than a few enemies out of them." Thierry asked her.  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll need someone to protect me. Do you know anyone who fits the bill?" Mary Lynette asked, desperately trying to remain straight faced as Ash kicked her under the table.  
  
"Hey, Thierry. You'll want to see this." A head poked around the doorway and turned on the telly.  
  
"The local coastal area has been rocked this afternoon by a record breaking 5.4 on the Richter Scale. Scientists are calling it a freak earthquake as there are no tectonic boundaries in the vicinity. Authorities say there are no further risks. In other news." Someone switched it off.  
  
"You made the news, Mare.Way to go." Keller answered from across the table. She had some stitches on her forehead after rescuing Rashel from the ambush of vampires, but she had a new respect for Mary Lynette after she'd heard that she'd taken on Dain by herself; and won.  
  
"Did you ever find out what happened to Zarach?" Ash said, leaning over towards Thierry.  
  
"He's probably around somewhere." Thierry replied. That shifter was like a bad penny, yet he'd never quite understood him in all the years he'd known him.  
  
"He's gone home." Everyone looked at Mary Lynette. "When he touched my hand back at the enclave, he said goodbye, and thank you."  
  
She turned serious and stood up, mumbling, "speaking of goodbyes."  
  
"Ash and I didn't come down here to say hello. We came to say goodbye to you all." Thierry smiled, recalling Ash's story of this exact phrase last time Mary Lynette had left, grateful this one had some slight changes to it. Mary Lynette glanced over to Ash for a confirmation glance.  
  
She walked towards the door with Ash a step behind her.  
  
"Where will you go?" Thierry asked, his voice showing a hint of concerned paternity.  
  
"Well, I've got a very mad family I had better catch up with before they kill me themselves and then after that who knows." She said looking up into Ash's eyes.  
  
Ash smiled. There was no rush. They only had eternity together. They strolled out arm in arm, laughing and joking about something.  
  
***  
  
Thierry looked at them as they wandered out of the door into the world. He expected they would have many more adventures together, avoiding all those enemies from both their pasts and exploring the world. At least this particular adventure had ended with everyone safe and sound, mostly. Rashel still had several bandages around her, she'd been attacked by some of the enclave vampires soon after she'd left the car; Keller and Galen had found her and fought off the remainder of the ambush.  
  
Thierry took a deep breath.  
  
"There's." He was interrupted by Quinn.  
  
"Let me guess. There's a new evil rising and only we can stop it. It's a real long shot, and if we do the slightest thing wrong, the world will end."  
  
Thierry raised an eyebrow at Quinn.  
  
"How did you know?" Thierry replied.  
  
"Cos that's the way it always is." He replied with a healthy dose of sarcasm.  
  
Thierry laughed, things really were back to normal.  
  
***  
  
A grey whale surfaced and blew out air. He had forgotten had could it felt to be this way since Dain had done something to stop him changing. He swam deep down, then catapulted up into the air, splashing the ocean around him as he fell. Zarach felt.whole, at last.  
  
***  
  
A little girl tugged on her mother's arm and pointed out to sea from the promenade looking out across the sea.  
  
"Mummy, mummy, the whales are singing."  
  
"Yes, sweetie. It means they're happy."  
  
The little girl smiled and hugged her mother.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
There, a second story completed finally!! Yes I know I'm a sucker for happy endings, but don't you just love 'em? Anyways thanks for all the reviews and happy reading. See you soon. 


End file.
